Choose Your Own Adventure
by RandILLBFF
Summary: This is a Choose Your Own Adventure, Rizzles style. That is, if you 'play' correctly.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a **_**Choose Your Own Adventure **_**fic, so ****DO NOT READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH**. **Follow the directions at the bottom... **

**This is not edited at all, unfortunately. And disclaimer blah blah blah. Let's see if this works, shall we?**

* * *

**You are Detective Jane Rizzoli **

Today at work you didn't do much. Slow day, spent in the bullpen with Korsak, Frost, the usual. No murders to solve, today. Though you are grateful, you were bored. You love your job, though. That, is clear. It's just that you are a bit distracted lately.

By your best friend, whom you had lunch with today. Nothing is wrong, though. Everything is far from it. You have everything you dreamed of as a kid. Really. You have your badge, and hard earned respect from Boston.

But somehow, you still don't have the one thing everybody knows you want. The love from Maura Isles. Well, she does love you. You're her best friend, and her yours. But somehow, her friendship is not enough. You want to love her more.

You are now sitting on her couch, like you do every saturday night. Somehow this time is different, because you are boiling over...

_Jane... the food is ready. _

You let her cook tonight. It's 'her night'. Whatever. Next time you will cook. You enter her kitchen, and you can't take your eyes off of her. You are left breathless by the way her hair is falling on her shoulders.

She is beautiful. Perfect even, and all you want to do is tell her, and not fear her running away. You want to tell her, because lately, it's been tearing you apart. you want to count out all of the ways you love her. You want her.

_Thanks, Maur. It smells real good. _

You see that the table is set, and that you two are to have a sit down meal. Fine with you. You love sit down dinners with Maura. You love everything about her.

_Thank you. _

You pick up both plates, and then the two of you make your way to the dining room table. You set the plates down, and sit. She smiles at you, and you want to melt. Every damn time, too. It's stressful. You love her.

Correction. You are in love with her. Your best friend. You didn't mean for it to happen, and if you could stop it you would, but she means the world to you right now. All you want is to tell her. It's a shame that fear gets in the way every time, though.

_You deserved a slow day today..._

She tells you, knowing that you feel bad for not being super productive.

_We all need rest sometimes... _

She continues. 'I wish I could take a rest in loving you...', you think to yourself.

_I appreciate what you're saying... but I really didn't do all that much. _

She laughs

_Which is why I am saying... I'm glad you got to rest. You work really hard. I'm just glad to see you not exhausting yourself. _

You give up trying to argue with her.

_Thank You. For everything. Dinner and all._

She holds up her glass.

_Anything for you, Jane. Always. _

The words from her mouth just about kill you. It's burning inside of you, and you are immediately overwhelmed. You forget that you are supposed to say anything, so you don't. Then she asks you if anything is wrong.

_Well. Not really. _

You feel bad. You don't want to lie. But it's so hard to tell the truth. But it's Maura, so you hope its worth it.

_Is there anything you want to talk about? _

She asks you...

**If you confess your love, continue to Chapter 2. **

**If you don't, skip to Chapter 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**You are Detective Jane Rizzoli **

She asked you if you want to talk about something. Well of course there is. You have planned this moment in your head, and fantasized about it many times, but now that it's come down to it... you don't know what to say.

_Yes. There is actually. _

She can tell by your serious tone that you mean it, so she shifts and settles into her seat. She says you can tell her anything. You take the leap of faith.

_It's nothing bad... I don't think. It's that, Maura. You are perfect. You are just so... smart. And funny. And lovely. Just lovely. Not only are you one of the only humans on Earth that understand me, but I love you. A lot. And on top of that... you are gorgeous. I'm so scared to throw away our friendship that I couldn't say it before now and I... _

She looks emotionless, then she smiles. She replies.

_Jane. I have to admit, that is not what I expected you to say at all... In fact I was expecting quite the contrary, to be honest. I didn't know you felt that way about me. It has taken me by surprise. I was under the impression that you were heterosexual._

You are avoiding becoming broken hearted. You want Maura to be happy, too.

**If you keep confessing, go to Chapter 4. **

**If you apologize and leave, go to Chapter 5. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You are Detective Jane Rizzoli **

_No, not really. You? _

You can't tell her. Not ever. You don't want to lose her, and if it means you keep your 'secret', then so be it. She appears nervous to you... damn it. What did you do. You don't recall doing anything.

_It's not you Jane... Well. I mean it is. Yes, it most definitely is. _

She's making you nervous now, too. You search through your head to find what or who she could be talking about, but find nothing.

_Alright. Well... what is it? It's okay. take your time. _

She takes you seriously, and there is a silence in which you two consume a portion of your meals. Then she speaks up.

_I love you, Jane. _

Again, with these words that kill you.

_No, I mean, I love you in the way that a man loves his wife. I am in love with you. _

Not what you expected to hear. At all. What. Your brain thinks of her, then you two together, then her again. You are overwhelmed. She is crying. Shit. You didn't say anything.

_You... Wow okay. You know what Maur. I am glad you said that because that means that I didn't have to say it first. _

She looks relieves as you feel. She stands up and leans over the table. You are frozen, and you are convinced that this can't be real. But it is. Her lips reach yours, and your eyes are closed. You kiss her back. It's all in slow motion, but suddenly you need air. Lips separate.

_I'm glad you feel that way, Jane_

She whispered into your ear. You have to be dreaming. You can't believe any of this. But you want to. It was just as perfect as you imagined it would.

_Me too... _

You inadvertently husk. You both forget about the plates in front of you, because suddenly you two are on the table, engaged in a full fledged make-out session. It's all a blur to you as you fade in and out of reality, in and out of heaven. At the moment, the two seem to come together, almost. You pull apart, and then, again with the whispering in your ear...

_Jane... You you want to stay with me, tonight? _

**If you stay the night go to Chapter 6. **

**If you go home, go to Chapter 5. **


	4. Chapter 4

**You are Detective Jane Rizzoli **

_Well, Maura, I can assure you that I am not. I mean... I do still like men, but that's not what this is about. I can't be straight because you know what? The happiness you give me every single day, makes me wonder, if I ever make you as happy as you make me. And It brings tears to my eyes sometimes that you fall for people, who don't love you like I do. That's the thing, Maura. All I really want in life, is to make you happy. _

You have tears streaming down your face, almost as many as she does. You made the right decision. You knew it was worth it.

_You know what'd make me happy? _

She asks, rhetorically. All you can do is nod. Everything you had to say, you just poured out of your heart. She stands up... and then her lips are on yours. And then your tongues make contact... heaven and reality somehow come together and it all seems perfect. Almost too perfect. Only... It is real.

_I am in love with you, too Jane Rizzoli. _

You feel like you just won... there is nothing that can compare to how you feel, actually. Nothing. How could there be? Maura loves you, and you love Maura. It's only the beginning of you and Maura, against the world.

**For the 'Family Fic" Version of the Epilogue, go to Chapter 11 **

**For the 'Marriage... no kids' Version of the Epilogue, go to Chapter 12**


	5. Chapter 5

You are Detective Jane Rizzoli

All you want to do is go hide under the covers and cry. You may be strong, but this, this broke you. Denied. You feel like there is nothing in the world that matters, anymore. You are in tears, but you muster up enough will to say a few words.

_I was wrong. I think I should go. _

You grab your stuff, and you exit. You hear her call something out, but the door is already closed. You make it to your car. You are frozen. It takes you a few moments to calm down enough to drive.

You made it home. You strip, and put on pajamas. Straight to bed, you disconnect yourself from the world. You fall asleep. Little did you know, leaving crushed Maura's hopes of becoming your girlfriend, too.

**You missed your chance, and you never end up with Maura Isles. Try Again.**


	6. Chapter 6

You are Detective Jane Rizzoli

_Anything for you. _

You hiss passionately into her ear, then resuming to kissing her may be a little early... but neither of you stop. Right there, on the table, you both open up to each other...

Your arms go up, and your shirt comes off. She arms wrap around your neck, and her skirt comes up. Hands roam. Eyes wander. Love is made.

PAGE BREAK

You wake up with Maura in your arms. You just woke up... you mustn't be dreaming. Memories of the night come back in flashes and you blush. The scent of vanilla from her air is near. Your hands are in her hair, and you smile.

She stirs awake, and looks at you with the big green eyes that you have come to love so much.

_Jane... _

You don't know what to say...

_Maur... _

Good enough. Neither of you know what to say, which is funny considering how literate the both of you are regularly. Finally, you decide to say something.

**If you say "Will you be my girlfriend" go to Chapter 7.**

**If you wait to say it, go to Chapter 8. **


	7. Chapter 7

You are Detective Jane Rizzoli

_Will you be my girlfriend? _

You finally have it all off of your chest. Everything feels right. Her in your arms, her hair all in your face. It seems like something you could get used to. There is a chance she'd say no... but

_Of Course Jane. I'd love to. _

You are relieved, and you can't believe that it's all coming together so easily.

_I have another question... Are you available for dinner on... Tuesday night? _

She nods, and smiles. You can feel it. She says yes, and you set up a date. A date. With you, and Maura. Your best friend. No double dates, and no killers. Just you and her. It makes you want to cry, it seems so perfect.

**For the 'Family Fic" Version of the Epilogue, go to Chapter 11 **

**For the 'Marriage... no kids' Version of the Epilogue, go to Chapter 12**


	8. Chapter 8

You are Detective Jane Rizzoli

_Does this mean, that I get to call you my girlfriend? _

Maura looked up at you. You smile. You kiss her forehead, and say yes. Damn, she's cute. You love her.

_Well then. Are you free this.. Tuesday night at 8? I'd very much so like to take you out on a 'real' date._

You always thought you'd be the guy. You even told her. So then why is she asking you? When you first think of it there's no way you'd say no. But then when you think about it more and more, you want to take her out on your first 'real date'

**If you decline and insist you take her out, got to Chapter 9**

**If you accept, go to Chapter 10 **


	9. Chapter 9

You are Detective Jane Rizzoli

_Well, yes. But. No. I am the guy Maur. I am supposed to take you on the first date... I'd very much like you take __**you **__out though. _

There are tears in her eyes, as she pulls away from you. Damn it. You really did it this time, you think to yourself. You upset her... and messed it all up. That's not how it was supposed to go. You beg her to stay but she's already gone. You feel like you missed your chance, which you did.

**You missed your chance, and you never end up with Maura Isles. Try Again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You are Detective Jane Rizzoli **

_Of course, Maur. It would be my honor. _

She leans up and kisses you, without hesitation. Wow. She makes you thankful for every breath you get to take, because it means you can make her happier. You love her. And it feels so good. She stretches, then looks at the clock, reminding you that it's time to get up.

_But- _

Before you can say anything else, she is up. You grunt. It's cold. Well... at least you are watching as she makes her way to the bathroom. You smile to yourself, because everything seemed to work out perfectly.

**For the 'Family Fic" Version of the Epilogue, go to Chapter 11 **

**For the 'Marriage... no kids' Version of the Epilogue, go to Chapter 12**


	11. Chapter 11

**You are Doctor Maura Isles**

You wish you could stop time, and just keep living this moment, because it's the closest thing to perfection for you. You can't think of a time you've ever been happier. Really. Because right now... everything has truly fallen into place.

You stand at the doorway, with your fingers tapping the 'Everett' nameplate on the door, to the tune of your wife's voice. In the background, you can hear him humming the tune with her, as he slowly falls into slumber.

Jane notices you standing there, and beckons you in. You enter, and sit beside her. You see a smirk enter Everett's face. You feel Jane's right arm drape over your shoulder as she keeps singing.

You are so glad that you took that first leap, and had that one special dinner, with the very special person, in the very house that you still live in today.

For everything, you are thankful.

**Please go to Chapter 13**


	12. Chapter 12

**You are Doctor Maura Isles**

If your lifetime, you've done a lot. Won a lot. Succeeded. You have too much money for your own good. You have many people lined up for you, but you would give it all up for what you have now. All of it. Every penny and every moment.

Somehow you ended up miles from Boston, surrounded by a dog, mountains, a cabin, and Jane. Your companion, your best friend, and your wife. You love her, and you are thankful for every moment that you spend with her. Even if that means you live far from Boston.

You never thought she'd want to move away from her... your home. But she did, and you followed her. Or she brought you with her. Or you went together. Together. That's all you could ask for in life. A soul mate. That's exactly what you got, in form of Jane Rizzoli.

For everything, you are thankful.

**Please go to Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for participating in this. It took forever to plan. Though, I apologize for such short chapters in the end. But, my excuse is that this entire fic was to test if 'Choose Your Own Adventure' worked with fanfiction. **

**So, please review, and give me feedback. I am dying to know if this actually worked. For everything, I am thankful.**


End file.
